This invention relates generally to a bag for being dipped in a cup of hot water, the bag containing an ingredient for making the water into a pleasant beverage, similarly as a tea bag makes a cup of tea. More specifically it relates to a coffee bag for making a quick cup of coffee.
It is well known that a quick cup of coffee may be produced now-a-day by putting conventional instant, freeze dried coffee in a cup of hot water. This coffee comprises ground up crystals derived from a brew of the coffee; a spoonful of the crystals then being dissolved in the cup of hot water so as to form the beverage. However, persons who are fond of drinking coffee are aware that such instant coffee is not as tasty as slowly brewed coffee that is made directly from the coffee beans. Thus there is a need at this time for a fast made cup of coffee having the taste quality of slow brewed coffee.